Joining the Family
by fluffieRobin
Summary: Who knew little Tim Drake would end up joining the Wayne Family? Who knew it could happen so naturally? No slash, LOTS of fluff, rated T for later mentions of abuse. Photo is not mine. SECOND CHAPTER FIXED
1. Strange Visitor

In this story Tim, Dick and Jason are all younger. Timmy's parents aren't the greatest, and Jason hasn't died yet. No slash, just fluff. Please read and review! This is my first published story and should be interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters. If I did there would be alot more hugs and cuddles.

Tim sat on the window seat waiting for his parents. He was always waiting for his parents. He hated and loved when they came home. He loved those three minutes and eight seconds when they would notice him and love him. He hated every minute afterwards when they pretended he didn't exist. His parents would be coming soon. They would come around that bend in the driveway and the taxi would drop them off. His Dad would make a lame joke, and pay the driver, then they would come into the house. Tim waited patiently. His blue eyes watching the curve in the street. Occasionally he would wipe his dripping nose with a sweaty tissue in his hand. His parents were supposed to come back tomorrow, but sometimes they were going to be longer and they didn't call and let Tim know. So Tim waited.

The doorbell rang. Tim, with his eyes glued to the curve in the road had neglected to notice the boy approaching from the side of the house. But he was there now. Tim, peering out the window and a little to the right, could only see the top of his head. It was covered in unruly black hair, and the boy appeared to be fidgeting. Tim was creeping down the stairs, when the doorbell rang again, this time more urgently. Tim jumped in alarm and lept the last three steps to run through the kitchen to the side door.

Just as the doorbell began to ring for the third time, Tim cracked the door open. Standing on the side steps was Jason Todd, the kid from next door. He was also Robin, the boy wonder. Tim knew. But did Jason know that he knew? Tim shuffled his feet. Jason was staring at him. Finally Jason seemed to shake himself.

"Hi!" He said.

"hello." Tim replied quietly.

"Ummm…" Jason said and scratched the back of his head. Tim sniffled and wiped his nose. "Sooooo… I'm Jason. I live next door?"

 _I know._ Tim thought.

"I'm Tim." He replied. Jason nodded and waved his hand, like that was old news.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play video games with me? I just got that new swordwalkers game that just came out, except it's a two player, and Dick is 'studying' with Barbie" Jason said sarcastically. "So I was wondering if you wanted to play it with me."

Tim was shocked. Jason, his hero, Robin, the cool kid from next door, wanted _him_ to play video games at Wayne Manor. No one had ever wanted to spend time with Tim. Not his parents, not the kids at school who called him a nerd, not even the house keeper who came by on Tuesdays and Thursdays to dust the dust and make sure he was alive.

"Kid. Kid, you there?" Tim started and shook his head. He had spaced out, and here Jason was asking him over to his house.

"Yes. Yes, please I would like that." Tim said, and then he wiped his ever-dripping nose again. Jason grinned.

"Sweet!" And I bet Alfred can give you something for your nose." Tim blushed, and ducked his head. He _had_ to get a cold this week. It probably came from those late nights taking pictures of his neighbors and their "extracurricular activities".

"Grab your shoes Timmers and lets go!" Jason said. "Oh and grab a jacket too. And do you need to tell your folks where you're gonna be? Cause I don't wanna get in trouble with Bruce and the cops about this." Tim opened the door a little bit too let Jason in.

"My parents aren't here right now." Tim said as he pulled his sneakers out of the closet. "They're in Meg-i-gor-i-a. But they should be fine with it." Who was he kidding? Tim knew they weren't going to be back today. They were never back when they said they would be.

"Who is watchin ya then?" Jason asked. Tim had sat down to pull on his shoes, and had his eyes on his laces as he answered.

"I'm old enough to look after myself." Tim said. Jason gave him a skeptical look. Tim struggled to tie the thick laces and grunted as the knot came apart again.

"C'mon kid. You must be… what, four?" Jason asked. "No way your parents would let you live here alone. I have to tell Bruce and Alfred if I even leave the house!" Tim sniffed and wiped his nose. The stupid laces wouldn't tie.

"I am eight, thank-you-very-much." He said as he tried tying the other shoe to see if that one would tie any easier and groaned when it didn't. "And my parents have been leaving me since I was four, they say that I am plenty old enough to look after myself. I ride the bus to and from school. The housekeeper brings groceries every Tuesday and Thursday and to dust the dust and make sure I'm alive. I'm fine." Tim was breathing hard after this little speech, and sneezed three times into the sleeve of his shirt, and then wiped his nose on the tissue. Jason knelt down and started to tie Tim's shoes. Tim blushed, and they stayed like that in silence until Jason had finished double knotting Tim's right sneaker.

"thanks." Tim whispered and then dug in the closet to find his jacket. Jason stood waiting patiently, till Tim threw on his black fleece. Tim expected him to tell him to hurry up and then rush him out the door, but instead he said:

"You'd better grab a scarf too. It's getting pretty cold." Tim shrugged and grabbed the old red scarf off the hook. He hurridly wrapped it around his neck and then turned to Jason.

"I'm ready." He said. Jason grinned at him.

"Then let's go." He said.


	2. Strange Host

Sorry this one was messed up for some reason, but its fixed! Thanks for the followers and reviews!

Jason stood on the Drake's doorstep and shuffled his feet. This was a stupid idea, the kid probably wouldn't even want to come play. But he was here, might as well ask. Just as he had rung the doorbell for the third time, the kid cracked the door open. He was tiny. Tim Drake had big blue eyes and raven hair that was long in the front. He was very skinny, and his nose was very red. He wore a long sleeve shirt which sleeves were too long and covered his little hands. His skin was pale and his cheeks were flushed. Jason wondered if he was sick. Tim shuffled his feet. Jason realized he had been staring.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hello." Tim replied quietly.

"Ummm…" Jason said and scratched the back of his head. Tim sniffled and wiped his nose. "Sooooo… I'm Jason. I live next door?"

"I'm Tim." He replied. Jason nodded and waved his hand, he knew about Tim. The little kid who lived in the big house next door with his parents, rarely ever seen outside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play video games with me? I just got that new swordwalkers game that just came out, except it's a two player, and Dick is 'studying' with Barbie" Jason said sarcastically. "So I was wondering if you wanted to play it with me." Tim's mouth dropped open, and he looked shocked. Was it that surprising that someone was asking him over to play videogames? Didn't the kid have friends? Tim was still standing there, but now his eyes looked spacy.

"Kid. Kid, you there?" Jason asked. Tim started and shook his head.

"Yes. Yes, please I would like that." Tim said, and then he wiped his nose on an old tissue.. Jason grinned, this kid was adorable.

"Sweet!" And I bet Alfred can give you something for your nose." Tim blushed, and ducked his head. _Oh gosh this kid was so darn cute_ Jason thought, _But He better put on a jacket or something if he doesn't want to get sicker_. "Grab your shoes Timmers and lets go!" Jason said, already loving that nickname for the tiny kid. "Oh and grab a jacket too. And do you need to tell your folks where you're gonna be? Cause I don't wanna get in trouble with Bruce and the cops about this." Jason joked. Tim opened the door a little bit to let Jason in.

"My parents aren't here right now." Tim said as he pulled his sneakers out of the closet. "They're in Meg-i-gor-i-a. But they should be fine with it." Jason felt his heart drop. The kid was all alone in this big house? He really hoped not.

"Whose watchin ya then?" Jason asked. Tim had sat down to pull on his shoes, and had his eyes on his laces as he answered.

"I'm old enough to look after myself." Tim said. Jason gave him a skeptical look. Tim struggled to tie the thick laces and grunted as the knot came apart again.

"C'mon kid. You must be… what, four?" Jason asked. "No way your parents would let you live here alone. I have to tell Bruce and Alfred if I even leave the house!" Tim sniffed and wiped his nose. He really looked like he was having trouble with those shoelaces.

"I am eight, thank-you-very-much." Tim pronounced. Jason, was shocked. He didn't look like he could be much older than five! He was still having trouble tying his shoelaces for goodness sakes. "And my parents have been leaving me since I was four, they say that I am plenty old enough to look after myself." Jason felt a hole growing inside his chest. Tim had been all-alone in this big house since he was four? "I ride the bus to and from school. The housekeeper brings groceries every Tuesday and Thursday and to dust the dust and make sure I'm alive. I'm fine." Tim was breathing hard after this little speech, and sneezed three times into the sleeve of his shirt, and then wiped his nose on the tissue. Jason knelt down and started to tie Tim's shoes. He felt extremely guilty. He should have invited Tim over before now. The least he could do was tie the kid's shoes for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tim blush, and they stayed like that in silence until Jason had finished double knotting Tim's right sneaker.

"Thanks." Tim whispered and then dug in the closet to find his jacket. Jason stood waiting patiently, till Tim threw on his black fleece. Jason frowned. The coat probably wasn't warm enough. If possible, the coat made Tim look even smaller than before.

"You'd better grab a scarf too. It's getting pretty cold." Tim shrugged and grabbed the old red scarf off the hook. He hurridly wrapped it around his neck and then turned to Jason.

"I'm ready." He said. Jason grinned at him.

"Then let's go." He said.


	3. Videogames and Brothers

You meet Dick in this one. Enjoy. As Always, read and review

Outside it was colder than Tim expected, that might be because he was sick, or because it was fall and the weather was getting colder and colder in Gothem. Jason's long legs were hard to keep up with, and Tim grew breathless as he scampered along behind. Soon enough they crossed onto the Wayne property and towards the giant mansion. Jason approached the back door of the house, the one that led through the herb garden. Most everything was dead back there, but Tim thought he saw some Thyme and a touch of Rosemary still growing. The wind was wet and cool, and the mansion was lit up with a warm orange light. Tim thought it looked very homey and nice.

"Wipe yur feet on the mat." Jason said, breaking their silence, "or Alfred will be mad at cha." Tim gulped and diligently wiped his feet. Jason did likewise then opened the kitchen door. The most heavenly smell wafted in the kitchen, and Tim was greeted with the most delicious scent of pumpkin, spices, and warmth in general. At the island rolling out some dough was an older gentleman. His posture was stern, but his eyes were kind.

"Ah, welcome back Master Jason." He said in a soft British accent, "I take it this is Master Timothy?" Jason was stripping off his jacket and shoes and nodded at Tim to do that same.

"Yup. This is Timmy. He's gonna play that new swordwalkers game I got with me. Timmers this is Alfred. He is awesome." Tim shrugged off his jacket and waved shyly at Alfred.

"H-hello Mr. Alfred. Its nice to meet you." He said as he tried to get his shoes off. Stupid laces.

"Just Alfred is fine sir." Alfred replied with a kind smile. Jason knelt to help Tim with the evil laces.

"Guess I tied 'em too tight, huh?" Tim blushed and sniffed. "Oh yeah!" Jason said "Alfred do you have anything for a cold? Tim's been all sniffley."

"Of course Master Jason." Said Alfred dusting his hands off on his apron. "let me see what we have in the cubord."

"Y-you don't have to." Said Tim, finally free from the evil shoes. He stood and hugged himself as Alfred returned with a glass of water and a pill.

"It's no trouble Master Timothy, Now if you will swallow this and drink this your congestion should go away soon." Tim nodded and wiped his nose with his tissue.

"We shall see if we cannot find you another hankie as well." Added Alfred as he looked on the tissue with distaste. Tim blushed yet again, and quickly swallowed the pill.

"Thank you Mist- I mean Alfred." Alfred smiled down at him and then turned to Jason who had been sitting on the bar stool seeing how many rotations he could make in five seconds.

"Shall I take you some hot chocolate and cookies in the media room Master Jason? And please refrain from spinning on that stool, it is nauseating." Jason sheepishly jumped off the stool and wobbled for a second before righting himself.

"Sorry Alfie." He said sheepishly, "And that would be awesome! I'm sure Timmers would like that, wouldn't you Timmy?" Tim nodded eagerly. Hot chocolate and homemade cookies… he'd never had homemade cookies…

"This way Tim!" Jason said, and walked from the kitchen. Tim waved quickly to Alfred and then scampered after Jason.

The game was a lot of fun, Tim and Jason were pretty evenly matched, and they won and lost as frequently as one another. It made every match exciting and new. Alfred brought them cookies and hot chocolate and Tim was quick to admit that he was in love. Jason laughed.

"So you've never had homemade cookies?" he asked incredulously. Tim shook his head.

"Only the store bought kind." Jason let out a long whistle.

"You seriously need to get out more Timmers."

"Why do you keep calling me Timmers and Timmy?" Tim asked as her nibbled on another cookie.

"It's a nickname. I like them better than Timothy or Tim. Those seem too grown up for you." Just then the door to the media room slammed open.

"YOU STARTED PLAYING IT WITHOUT ME?!" Tim jumped three feet and huddled further down into the leather couch in the media room. Jason just glanced back lazily.

"You were 'studying' and I wanted to start it." Jason said. "Besides I wanted to invite Timmy over."

"Timmy!?" Said the voice, and Tim closed his eyes. This was it. At any moment he was going to be kicked out in the cold and sent home. He heard whispers for a few minutes and then:

"Timmers?" Tim opened one eye and looked over at Jason. He was looking at Tim with a funny expression on his face. "Tim you okay? Dick was being an idiot he didn't mean to scare you." Tim looked behind Jason and saw sixteen year old Dick Grayson standing there. He had dark hair and was scratching the back of his head like Jason did.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Dick said. "I was just upset at this knucklehead." At this point he tackled Jason in a headlock. "He started playing swordwalkers without me!" Jason flipped onto his back in and elbowed Dick in the gut. Dick let him go with a:"oof!" Jason grinned at Tim, before Dick grabbed Jason's leg and pulled him back down.

"Leggo!" Jason said, as he struggled in Dick's arms.

"NEVER!" Dick proclaimed as the boys wrestled on the carpeted floor of the living room. Tim merely lifted his feet onto the couch, and watched; fascinated. So this was what a family was like. Rowdy and loud and… warm. So warm. Tim giggled as Dick sat on Jason.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Jason screamed as Dick tickled him unmercifully. Dick grinned and stopped tickling, but remained seated on Jason.

"Get your fat a-" Jason started

"Master Jason!" Alfred came into the room and looked sternly at Jason, who blushed.

"Sorry Alfie." He said sheepishly. Dick got off Jason and helped him up. Alfred nodded his prim approval and began collecting Tim and Jason's hot chocolate mugs.

"So, Tim." Dick started. Tim looked over obediently. "Are you staying for Dinner? Alfred's making Chicken and Dumplings tonight." Tim stared at him with wide eyes. Nightwing wanted him to stay for dinner. Or maybe he just wanted to know when Tim was leaving.

"I don't mean to intrude." Tim said quietly, "I have food and stuff at home." Jason elbowed Dick again.

"What Dickiebird _means_ to say, is that it would be awesome if you could stay for dinner." Tim's mouth fell open. So they weren't trying to get rid of him. But he couldn't just intrude on a family dinner. It wasn't polite, as Tim's mother was so fond of saying when he wandered into the dining room.

"You are most welcome to dinner Master Timothy." Said Alfred with a kind smile. Tim bit his lip.

"If its Bruce you're worried about, he doesn't bite." Dick said casually. "And its not like it'll be fancy or anything." Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Stay, Alfred can give you some more meds for yer nose too." Tim blushed. His nose had stopped running for a while but it was starting to run more again. He wiped it on a cotton handkerchief Alfred had given him and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you very much." Dick and Jason lit up into huge grins.

"Awesome! Now show me how you crush Jason in swordwalkers." Dick requested. Tim giggled and then sneezed. Twice.


	4. Bruce Wayne and Dinner

Wow I have followers! I didn't think I'd get any :) thanks guys! Enjoy chapter 4, there will be more, so dont think this is the end, cause its not

Dinner was put off for an hour because Bruce was late getting home. In the meantime, Tim had beaten Jason three out of five games, and Dick was laughing his head off. The old mansion was rather drafty though, and Tim shivered, regretting that he had left his fleece in the kitchen. Dick was versing Jason now and it was pretty evenly matched. Tim laughed at their quite cursing, and loud death groans. Tim sneezed twice and shuddered. Jason and Dick were shoulder to shoulder on one end of the couch, and Tim was curled up at the other end. He wasn't sure if it was his cold that was making him be freezing or something else.

"Yes!" Jason had conquered Dick with a blow to the head and Dick flopped over sideways in defeat. His head landed near Tim's shivering feet.

"Hey, are you cold?" Dick asked, as he took in Tim's shudders and runny nose. Tim blushed, embarrassed that Dick would notice. He was supposed to be invisible to his elders. That's what his parents always said.

"A little." He admitted, and then sneezed again. "Its fine really." Dick frowned.

"No its not. Jason!" Dick sat up and turned to the celebrating kid, "Your guest is cold, go get him a sweatshirt or something." Jason took one look at Tim, nodded and left without another word.

"You could have told us you were cold." Dick said turning back to Tim. Tim wiped his nose.

"Its not that bad." He sneezed. Twice.

"Sure it is!" Dick said, standing up off the couch "You're shivering! It doesn't help that you have a cold. C'mere." He then lifted Tim into his arms, turned around, and sat down on the couch again. Tim had stiffened at the contact, but now with Dick's arms wrapped around him, and with his head on Dick's shoulder, he felt warm and content. He slowly relaxed into the contact, and Dick, feeling this, started rubbing Tim's skinny back, trying to warm the kid up. Tim was so comfie… he had never felt anything like this kind of warmth, safety, and comfort.

"Here Timmers." Jason said. Dick removed his arms for a second and Jason pulled a hoodie over Tim's head. It was red, and Jason's, and much, much too big for Tim. Jason was twelve and tall for his age, Tim was eight and tiny for his age, the combination, Dick would tell you, was adorable. The sleeves came down a good five inches over Tim's hands and the hem came down past Tim's knees. It was warm and soft though and Tim relaxed back onto Dick's lap in a new kind of comfortable. His parents had never held him like this before.

Dick saw how relaxed Tim was, and wisely allowed him to remain seated on Dick's lap for the remainder of the game. Bruce came home to the sight, of Jason and Dick battling it out in swordwalkers in the Media room, and a tiny boy and Dick's lap cheering them on.

"Who's this?" Bruce asked from the door. The game was paused and Jason came bounding over the back of the couch, with Dick in his wake.

"Bruce!"

"You're late!"

"Timmy came over…"

"I kicked Dick's di-"

"He's tiny!"

"It's awesome…"

"Graphics so…"

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time!" Bruce said laughing as he wrapped his arm around Dick and ruffled Jason's hair. "You never answered my first question." Jason gestured to Tim, who was peeking over the back of the couch at this strange new enthusiastic welcome home.

"This is Timmy Drake from next door. I invited him over to play swordwalkers, cause' Dickie here was 'studying' with Babs. He's staying for dinner." Bruce walked over to the couch and Tim stumbled off of it to stand in front of Bruce. Bruce took in the tiny frame, big blue eyes, oversized red sweatshirt, red nose, and hankie clutched in one hand. Then he crouched down to Tim's level and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Timmy." Tim shook his hand and looked him in the eye, copying his father when he met guests at the door.

"Same to you Mr. Wayne, and its Tim." Bruce liked what he found in Tim's eyes and gave one of his rare real smiles.

"It is NOT." Jason protested, "Its Timmers or Timmy. Timothy and Tim sound too old for ya." Tim blushed but his eyebrows wrinkled.

"I am eight years old, that's plenty big enough for Tim." Bruce smiled at the response, but was troubled with the pronouncement of Tim's age. He looked like should be five, he was so tiny. The Batman woke up at this moment and began to evaluate the situation and search for a solution. Bruce quickly determined that the only real answer was neglect. He glanced at Dick as they all headed for the dining room, and Dick nodded his head gravely. He had come to the same conclusion. Bruce slowed and allowed Jason and Tim to go on ahead. Dick slowed and whispered to him.

"I'm pretty sure he's abused, poor kiddo. Jason said that his parents have been leaving him alone since he was four." Bruce sighed, it was as he expected. "How could we not have noticed this? He lives next door!" Dick said. Bruce just shook his head. It was troubling that Batman, Nightwing, and Robin lived next door to an abused child (for neglect is still a form of abuse) and not notice.

"There's nothing we can really do, that's the troubling part." Bruce said. Dick's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? He's been virtually alone for years!"

"Master Bruce." The two looked up to see Alfred standing there. "Dinner is served. We can all solve the issue later, when we do not have company." Bruce nodded.

"You're right as always Alfred."

Tim walked into the dining room and was immediately afraid. He wasn't supposed to be in this room. His mother and father never wanted him in here. He was summoned in sometimes, to be shown off, when his parents had a party, but this was a private Wayne family dinner. He shouldn't be in here.

"You sit next to me Timmy!" Jason said, pulling out a chair. Tim shook his head, and slowly began backing toward the door. Jason frowned. "What's wrong Timmers? Don't want to sit next ta me? You can sit somewhere else if it bugs ya." Tim shook his head again.

"Its…its not that Jason. Its just… I'm not supposed to be here." Jason's face scrunched up.

"Whadaya mean? We invited ya, ya said sure, so now we're eating dinner." Again Tim shook his head. Why didn't Jason understand? He wasn't supposed to be in this room.

"No…no I mean…in this room. I'm not allowed to. They said I couldn't. I should leave." He turned to walk out of the room, but instead ran right into Mr. Wayne.

"What's your hurry chum? We were going to eat dinner now." Tim shook his head. No, he wasn't supposed to eat in this room, he wasn't supposed to even be here. Tears were coming into his eyes. He started to breathe harder. Bruce saw that Tim was beginning to hyperventilate and quickly picked up the child and started to rub circles onto his back. Jason and Dick looked on with mixed expressions.

"Hey, hey its okay." Bruce said as he sat down in a dining room chair. "calm down, hey breathe…breathe…" Tim slowly started to breath more normally, but his little heart was pounding. "Timmy… can you tell what happened? What's wrong?" Tim looked up at Bruce in shock. Mr. Wayne didn't know? But didn't all parents know that the dining room was no place for kids? But Mr. Wayne's expression was confused and concerned. No one had ever looked at Tim like that. Tim's tears fell down his face and he blew his nose, not trusting his voice to remain steady.

Bruce looked over at Dick and Jason for help. Dick looked concerned, but just as confused as Bruce was. Jason's face however, was dark and his fists were clenched. He had put it together.

"Your parents don't let you eat with them…do they Timmy?" Jason asked. Tim nodded, glad someone knew. Bruce sighed and rubbed Tim's back gently.

"I'm…" Tim's voice wavered, "I'm not supposed to be in here. Its against the rules, I'll get punished, please," Here he looked pleadingly up at Bruce, "please Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry I went in here, I won't do it again!"

"Its okay Timmy. In my house you're allowed to come in here. Now, do you want to eat dinner?" Timmy looked confused, his red nose scrunched up as he thought about it.

"I won't get in trouble?" He asked, looking over at Dick and Jason, was it a trick? Dick smiled at him and Jason gave him a determined nod.

"Of course you won't!" Bruce said, and stood with the boy still in his arms. "Though you might need to sit on a book or two to see your plate. Alfred would you…"

"Of Course Master Bruce." Alfred said, and left. Mr. Wayne smiled at Tim as he puzzled the whole thing over.

"You okay now Timmy?" Dick asked. Tim nodded, and blushed, when he realized he was still in Mr. Wayne's arms. It felt good though, so he didn't squirm. It felt…safe. Like Dick's lap and Alfred's cookies and Jason's sweatshirt. Jason and Dick sat down in their respective seats and Alfred set two yellow pages on the seat between Jason and Bruce. Bruce carefully set Tim on the book, which boosted him above the white tablecloth. Alfred placed a warm bowl of chicken and dumplings in front of each of them. Then he helped Tim roll up the sleeves of the sweatshirt and tuck a napkin into his front. Bruce and Dick began discussing the coding and graphics of the swordwalkers game (which was produced by Wayne Enterprizes). Jason interjects at points with a comment about the game, and Tim listens carefully. Mr. Wayne was explaining about how a part of difficult coding had been done when Tim asked:

"Why would they do it that way? Why wouldn't they do it the easy way?" Bruce was confused.

"I don't know what you mean, Tim."

"I mean instead of that long drawn out coding, why don't they just code it like…" here Tim went off into a string of advanced technological lingo, explaining how better coding could be done with a simpler formula. Bruce and Dick stared at him.

"I don't know what you were talkin about Timmers, but that sounds a little complicated." Jason said, impressed, "Where did ya learn that?" Tim blushed, and wiped his nose.

"I figured it out." Tim said quietly. Bruce stared with a new respect at tiny Tim Drake.

"What grade are you in Tim?" Dick asked, also impressed.

"Sixth." Tim said quietly. All three Wayne jaws dropped.

"Timmy yer a genius!" Jason said. Tim blushed, and then sneezed. Twice.

Desert was pumpkin pie, and Tim didn't think he'd ever eaten anything as good as Alfred's meal. Alfred himself was pleased to see that the tiny boy had a whole bowl of chicken and Dumplings and a nice sized piece of pumpkin pie, the child really needed to put on some weight.

After dinner was over Timmy slipped out of his chair.

"Thank you so much for dinner Alfred. And I had a lot of fun playing video games with you guys, but I should get home." Jason sighed,

"You are flippen kidding me?! you should stay! Have a sleepover!" Tim shook his head.

"I have to go home and check the house, I'm not sure when my parents will be back, so I have to wait for them." Because that's what Tim was always doing. Waiting for his parents. Tim reluctantly handed Jason back his red sweatshirt, and Jason taking it just as reluctantly. Alfred brought him his coat, shoes, and scarf, and Jason, without a word, tied Tim's sneakers. Tim went to hand Alfred back his handkerchief, but the man refused.

"You keep it sir." He said, and Tim smiling put it carefully into his pocket.

"I'll drive you home Tim." Dick offered.

"That's okay. I can walk, its not far." Bruce shook his head.

"Its already dark out Tim, Dick can drive you. I'd feel better if he did actually." Tim blushed and looked at his shoes, neatly double tied, and sneezed. Twice.

"You should not be out with that cold, Master Timothy, let Master Dick drive you there. It is safer, and no trouble." That did it. Tim said a sad goodbye to Jason and Bruce, and then walked out to where Dick had pulled the car around.

The ride was short, and Dick kept up a friendly, cheerful banter the entire ride, till they reached Tim's driveway. Then he fell silent in the shadow of the big empty house. Dick hated stopping at the front door. He hated Tim pulling out a set of keys and standing on his tiptoes to unlock it. He hated leaving him in the dark empty house, all alone by himself. Tim was about to go in, when Dick called out,

"Hey Timmy!" Tim turned around in the doorway, looking so tiny, in the big empty door. "If you ever need anything…feel free to let us know…okay?" Tim smiled

"Okay." Then he sneezed. Twice. And went into the empty house, and shut the door


	5. Following the Heros

Chapter Five, thanks for all the followers and favorites. This is a short chapter, so the next one is going to be extra long for you. Enjoy!

Timmy waited till it was after dark, before he left the house. It was a long walk to Gotham city. Timmy rushed into the city, keeping his head low as the shadows of the city swallowed him whole. Five blocks up, six blocks down, then climb. Timmy slowly makes his way up the building, keeping quiet and to the shadows. No one has ever seen him, and know one ever will. The top of the building is dirty, and a light mist streams from the sky. Tim hunched down behind the lip of the building, and waited. The rain continued to trickle down his face, and drip off his chin. Tim still remained frozen, occasionally checking to make sure his camera was on and ready. Then… suddenly… there. On the roof top across from him, movement. Tim raised his camera. Pause…pause…pause…then FLASH! Tim ducked behind the lip again and looked at the screen. It was perfect. Batman, Nightwing, Robin, stood in a perfect row on the lip of the building, Robin and Nightwing had their faces turned toward the Dark Knight, who was dark and brooding against the city lights. Tim gasped at the perfection of it. The perfect shot of the city's protectors, and his neighbors. Tim turned to look back over the lip of the building, the hero's were preparing for the jump. Tim tucked his camera carefully back into his shirt, and prepared himself as well. The vigilantes took off into the night, and Tim followed over the roof tops.

Tim had been following the heroes for long enough that he knew where they stopped to take breathers, or in Nightwing and Robin's case, to have some fun. Timmy made it to the roof across from the water tower just in time. Nightwing and Robin were preparing to leap off. The older vigilante ruffled the younger's hair, and Tim snapped a shot. FLASH! Robin frowned and shoved a laughing Nightwing. FLASH! Batman appeared behind the boys and the two looked sheepish. FLASH! Batman reached out and ruffled a shocked Nightwing's hair, while Robin pointed and laughed. FLASH! Police lights from down the street had all three vigilante's serious again. FLASH! Nightwing grinned and did a back flip off the water tower, with Robin leaping next to him. FLASH! One dramatic shot of Batman watching his boys with…pride? Love? Amusement? FLASH! Before he too left the water tower behind.

Tim glanced down at the camera screen speckled with rain. Beautiful. A few pictures were blurrier than he would like, but those could easily be fixed up on his computer. Now, to get some action. Tim carefully set up his police radio from his backpack and snapped some headphones on his ears. _If I were a vigilante, where would I go?_ He asked himself. Tim crouched on the rooftop, concentrating. In his mind he laid out the vigilantes' usual route, and looked for coordinating places from the broadcast. There! A robbery at 5th and central, right along Nightwing's route. Tim stuffed the radio away, and tucked his camera away as well. In the increasing rain he was off again, toward danger and his hero, and hopefully and awesome picture.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when it happened. Timmy had followed the vigilantes to a robbery, three muggings, and once when all three went to see Comissioner Gorden. The Batsignal always made for some awesome photos. Timmy was soaked and shaking, but really happy with the way the night had gone so far. He was on his way to Wayne Tower, a common meeting point for the vigilante's when it happened. He reached the top of the fireescape he had been climbing, the rusting metal chaffing his little hands, when he heard voices.

"y'know I think it was Ivy. The poison was delivered by spores, her common gimmick." Tim froze. He knew that voice.

"No, I don't think so. Attacking an organic's lab? She wouldn't do anything to hurt her "babies" and that lab was doing some good work." Slowly, cautiously, Timmy peeked his head over the side of the building. There, gathered on the rooftop, closer than he's ever seen them before, were Nightwing, Robin, and Batman. Nightwing and Robin, were discussing the evidence Commissioner Gorden had given them, while Batman was typing something into his gauntlet computer. Tim resisted the urge to squeal. This was a dream come true. Carefully, slowly he raised his camera, making sure the flash was off, before taking a picture. CLICK! The moment was forever immortalized in the digital world. Timmy ducked back down on the fire escape, and missed Batman looking in his direction.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Timmy got back to his cold, empty house. He took a hot shower and then climbed into bed to look at his pictures of the night. The light from the camera screen lit up his face, and Tim sniffled and wiped his nose on Alfred's cotton handkerchief. It had been a good night. Twenty-three good photos, ten okay-ones, and three golden perfect ones. Timmy snuggled down into his blankets then reached over to set his alarm clock. The buttons were hard for his little fingers to work but he managed. Then Tim turned off his lamp, and was left in the dark. It was a good night, but he felt something was missing. Something he was still waiting for.


	6. Sticks and Stones

Chapter six, please read and review, love you people! (warning ADORABLE TIM AND FLUFFLES) I dont own DC, if I did there would be more cuddles and Jason would live at the manor

Bruce Wayne was driving home in his porshe, when he saw a tiny boy with a big red scarf walking along the street. This would not have been that strange if the boy hadn't sneezed. Twice. Bruce knew that sneeze and that red nose poking out over the red scarf. Bruce was considering offering the kid a ride home, when three other boys, around Jason's age came running up behind Timmy. Tim heard the feet, glanced back for an instant, before he bolted off running. Bruce frowned and followed in the car from a distance. Did Tim know those boys? Was it a game? His question was answered when the boys pulled rocks out of their pockets and started pelting Tim, who was running as fast as he could with a giant backpack on. Bruce sped up, and was about to intervene when a well aimed rock hit the back of Tim's head and sent the tiny child sprawling.

It was a nasty fall, Tim scraping across the asphalt on elbows, knees, and hands. His backpack flew off his shoulders, yanking them painfully. Bruce slammed on the brakes and was out of the car in a flash, all his fatherly and Batman instincts rising to the surface. The Boys in the meantime were approaching Tim, laughing and bouncing their rocks in their cold hands. Bruce approached, and said in his best Batman voice.

"What are you doing?!" The boys all froze and turned, "You boys are real punks you know that? Picking on a kid, throwing rocks at him? You could have killed him! Who are your parents?" The kids took one look at an angry Bruce Wayne and ran. One kid though, made a point of stepping on Tim's back, who was just trying to get back up again. Tim slammed back into the ground. Bruce approached Tim quickly.

"Oh Timmy…" Tim's elbows and knees were skinned, and his hands were bloody. He had a scratch on his face, and from the wet on the back of his head, the rock had hit its mark. Tim looked up and saw Bruce and blushed.

"H-hey Mr. W-wayne." Tim said. Bruce gently lifted him up into his arms. Tim protested, "Y-you you don't have t-to-" He swallowed a sob.

"Shhhh…" Bruce said, "Its okay. You took quite a spill there chum." Tim tried to protest that he didn't need to be picked up, and that he was fine to stand, but then everything started throbbing and he had to swallow his sobs instead.

"Hey I got you." Bruce said, and leaned down to grab Tim's book bag, and then carried both objects, both weighing about the same, to the Porsche. He opened the passenger door, and the book bag was thrown in. Bruce placed himself behind the steering wheel with Tim in his lap. It was something he had done multiple times with Dick and Jason when they were both younger and smaller. Dick would kick his tiny feet and place his hands on the wheel, Jason would turn the radio on so it was blasting, and fake his indifference and Bruce had always made sure not to mention the huge grin on the street rat's face. But then the boys had gotten too big to sit on his lap in the compact Porsche.

Tim however, had room to spare, and he sat sideways awkwardly in Bruce's lap, his sobbing reduced to whimpering. Bruce drove the two blocks, and up the long driveway to Wayne Manor. Tim tensed when he saw the manor.

"M-mr. Wayne y-you d-don't have to…I should go h-home…"

"Are your parents at home?" Bruce asked. Tim tensed even more.

"N-no…they went straight from Meg-a-gor-i-a to Ree-o dee-gee-niro." Bruce frowned and rubbed Timmy's back.

"Then you're coming back to the manor where Alfred can fix you up." Tim blushed and then shivered, unconsciously moving closer to Bruce, who rubbed his back again. They pulled up to the manor, and Bruce got out, carrying Tim with him only stopping momentarily for the boy's backpack. The wind blew harshly, and Tim leaned into Bruce more, shivering, his nose running. Bruce was surprised when he pulled out the cotton handkerchief Alfred had given him to wipe it with. Bruce had been trying to see what he could do about removing Tim from his parent's custody, but the corrupt system in Gotham made it difficult to get anything done.

Alfred met them in the front hallway.

"Good heavens Master Bruce! What on earth happened?" Bruce adjusted Tim's position on his hip, who sneezed, and tried to keep his blood off Mr. Wayne's expensive jacket.

"Some boys were chasing and throwing rocks at Tim. He took quite a nasty fall." Tim sneezed again, and Alfred took in the red nose, scratched joints, and ripped clothes. Alfred frowned.

"I shall run a bath for you Master Timothy, and then we'll see about cleaning those cuts." Bruce nodded gratefully to Alfred, who walked away to find the things he was going to need. Bruce took off his coat and then, still holding Tim, walked up the grand staircase to follow Alfred.

The bathroom was steaming, and the tub was filled with bubbles. Bruce set Tim down on the tiles.

"Do you need any help Tim." Tim shook his head and started to take off his shirt. "Alfred and I will be nearby so call if you need anything." Bruce said, and then walked out. Tim examined the large bathtub, and climbed in. His knees, hands, and elbows were hurt from the water, but the pain soon subsided. Tim carefully washed himself, and soon Alfred came in with some clothes and a towel.

"These are Master Jason's they might be a little big on you." Tim nodded. "Come out when you are done and we'll see what we can do about those cuts, mm?" Tim nodded again, then quickly dried himself and got dressed. The clothes were more than a little big, and Tim had to tie the sweatpant ties as tight as they would go, and Jason's Led Zeplin dark side of the moon T-shirt came down almost to his knees. Alfred's mustache twitched in amusement when he saw the small boy, but he said nothing and led him to the kitchen. Tim followed, limping and sniffling. Once in the kitchen Alfred lifted him onto a stool and rolled up his sweatpants. Tim's knees were skinned badly and Alfred frowned deeply, before carefully wrapping his knees, and elbows in gauze. Tim sat still through all of this, only wincing when Alfred dabbed the anitceptic on the skinned hands. Bruce, out of his suit now, stood with his hands on Tim's shoulders whispering comfort to him, and thinking of ways Batman could make hell on earth for the kids who did this.

"Hey Bruce! We're home!" Dick's voice came from the side door where he and Jason came tumbling inside. Their shoes clunked in that awkward teen way, their noses were red, and their gait awkward. Jason just grumbled and started for the cookie jar, but he stopped when he saw Tim.

"Timmy!" He said, "What on earth happened? Who did this to you?" Jason looked furious. Tim blushed and then winced as Alfred wrapped the last bandage around Tim's hands.

"Some boys were chasing him with rocks." Bruce said in a growly voice. Dick sighed and approached Tim. Poor kid had bandages on his hands knees elbows and a bandaid on his face. In addition his nose was red, and his eyes puffy from crying. But Tim smiled shyly and said:

"It wasn't too bad." Jason snorted.

"Wasn't too bad? Look at yourself!" Tim flinched, and Bruce squeezed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Master Jason yelling will not help anyone." Alfred said as he neatly put away the first aid kit and rolled Tim's borrowed sweatpants down. "I do believe however, that some cookies are an order." Tim's eyes brighten, at the mention of cookies, and Dick giggles at him. That kid was so cute! Jason is still scowling, in brooding bat-fashion. Bruce sighed, that kid was as obsessive as he was.

"Jason, Tim's shivering, why don't you go get him a sweatshirt?" Jason nods, coming out of his deadly contemplation. Tim, momentarily forgetting his shyness asks:

"Oh! Can it be the red one?!" Tim begs, but then he shrinks back into himself with a sniffle, his cheeks even redder than before. Jason smirked.

"Sure Timmy, and if you like it that much you can keep it." Tim's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Y-you don't ha-" But Jason was already gone. Tim blushed and looked at the floor, but then he started coughing into his handkerchief. Bruce frowned, concerned as the tiny boy coughed. It eventually stopped, but Alfred was there with a glass of water when it was.

"T-thanks." Tim stuttered. Alfred nodded and then handed Tim a cookie. Bruce smiled down at the kiddo who ate his cookie slowly, but with all the delight of a tiny toddler. He was the size of a toddler too.

Jason returned with the sweatshirt, and Bruce carefully helped Timmy into it. Again, Timmy's favorite sweatshirt seemed to swallow the tiny boy whole. Bruce's lips quirked in a smile, and casually lifted up Tim into his arms, sweatshirt and cookie in tow. Tim, not expecting this, let out a surprised squeak as Bruce moved toward the family room.

"It would have been painful to walk on those injurys." Tim blushed and sniffed quietly. Jason followed behind with his own cookie.

"Why don't you and Tim do your homework together?" Bruce suggested. Jason groaned at the mention of homework, but then rushed to get his and Timmy's backpacks. Bruce gently set Timmy on the leather couch, and then wrapped a blanket around it. "It can get pretty drafty in here." He whispered. Tim smiled softly at his cookie. Bruce smiled back and ruffled his hair. Jason soon returned with the backpacks, and Tim grinned.

They worked for about an hour or so, before Dick walked in. Dick had skipped a few grades and was a senior this year. He didn't have that much homework because he did most in his various study halls and during class. Jason on the other hand wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

"Study buddies!" Dick said as he collapsed on the couch. Jason groaned and Tim giggled, then coughed. Dick grinned at both of them. Tim wrapped in blankets on the couch next to him, neatly doing his algebra homework, and Jason sprawled on the floor with books and papers surrounding him. Who knows what he was working on. Dick turned on his side and tucked his legs around Timmy, making a sort of nest for the tiny boy and looked at Jason, who was lazily filling in vocab answers. At least, he guessed they were vocab answers; they could have been swear words for all he knew. You could never tell with Jason's hand writing. Dick laughed as his little brother hummed Led Zeplin, and Disturbed under his breath. Dick glanced at Timmy, who was coughing again. Dick frowned at how pale he looked. His cheeks were flushed in contrast. Dick carefully got up, and walked away. Timmy, punching numbers into his calculator, didn't notice. Dick took a moment to appreciate how cute Timmy looked with his brows furrowed up, then went to go find Alfred. Alfred was starting Dinner, looked to be spaghetti, with some sort of delicious sauce.

"Hey Alfie." Dick said as he sauntered in.

"Ah Master Dick!" Alfred said with a slight smile, "What can I do for you?" Dick smiled.

"Well first off you could let me help you, and then I have a question." Alfred promptly gave Dick the sauce spoon with strict instructions to "not let it scorch" Dick obeyed, stirring gently and scraping the sides of the steel sauce pan.

"Well Master Dick what was it you wished to ask me?" Dick sighed.

"Alfred…is Timmy really sick?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick

"What makes you think I should know the state of the young master's health?" Dick smiled.

"You're Alfred. You know everything." Alfred let out a small chuckle at that.

"Well sir, if I were to guess I would say that he has a rather nasty cold coming on, probably with a fever as well. I would suggest he rest up a few days and have a doctor assure that its nothing serious. But that is quite impossible for the poor lad all alone as he is in that big house." Dick sighed.

"That's what I thought. I think he already has the fever, he's super pale but his cheeks are flushed. I…I was wondering… Maybe we could have him stay here? At least till his parents get back."

"I think that's a great idea Dick." Dick turned to see Bruce leaning against the doorframe. "The only problem we'll run into is how to convince his parents." Dick nodded.

"They won't like us discovering how neglectful they are. They might even take it out on Timmers." Bruce nodded.

"I'll call them." He said. "I'm sure I can convince them." Dick smiled.

"I hope so, the kid deserves it." Bruce nodded, then resolutely marched off toward his office. Alfred smiled proudly after him.


	7. A phonecall

**I know this one's short so I apologize but Im uploading again really soon. Thanks for the reviews I love them! I dont own DC but if I did there would be more batboys bonding**

Bruce sat down in his chair in the office. Dick was absolutely right. If they couldn't take Tim away from his neglectful parents then the least they could do was take care of him when they were gone. Bruce pulled out his cell phone and looked up Jack Drake in the caller ID's. He had done business with Jack before, and had always considered him to be rather unctuous and distasteful. Janet was no different. Bruce found Jack in his contacts, and breathing deeply, pressed call.

Riiiiiiiiinggggg, riiiiiiiiingggg, riiiiiiiiingggg,

"Ello? Drake speaking." Bruce took a deep breath.

"Jack? Its Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

"Brucie! Long time no see! What can I do for ya?" Bruce steeled himself. This was the tricky part, to convince Jack Drake to let them care for Timmy without insulting him, or insinuating that Tim had sought them out. Bruce griped the arm of his chair.

"Well, my boy Jason and your boy Tim have been getting along swimmingly in the past couple of weeks. I noticed that you've been paying someone to care for Timothy, but that really isn't necessary."

"Oh?" Jack Drake asked cooly, "And why is that?" Bruce's knuckles turned white.

"The boys and I thought it would be easier all around, if Timmy came and lived with us while you and Janet are out on…business. Timmy is a great influence on Jason, and there's plenty of rooms at the manor." Bruce could practically hear Drake's gears turning. They could leave their son alone without guilt or judgment and not pay a dime. It was a deal he couldn't say no to.

"Well I can't say no to that!" jack Drake replyed. _No, you couldn't, could you?_ Batman thought angrily. " Veins emerged on the hands that broke bones every night as they clutched the arm of the chair.

"Well, got to run Brucie! Tell Timbo that we're flying strait to Dublin and not to wait for us." Bruce felt the chair arm crack slightly under his grip.

"Oh I will. Talk to you later Jack."

CLICK.


	8. Sick babybird

**Sorry about this! fixed now, don't own DC, thanks for letting me know this chapter was wonky. :)**

Tim rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His homework was done. Jason had suggested they play video games again, but Tim had declined. So Dick and Jason battled, while Timmy sat and watched. Tim coughed again into his arm. Dick looked over in concern, Jason took advantage of the opportunity to get a hit in, and Dick lept back into the game with a curse. Tim was tired, he didn't know why, it wasn't even dinner time yet. Dick and Jason battled on, and Tim's eyes got heavier and heavier.

Jason won, and went to brag to Tim, saw that Tim was asleep in his pile of blankets. Jason kicked Dick who was pouting like he was two.

"Check it out! Babybird fell asleep." Dick looked at Jason.

"Where did that come from?" Dick asked. Jason shrugged.

"He's got a nest don't he?" Dick laughed. It was true.

"Bruce is talking to his parents. Seeing if he can stay with us. Timmy's cold hasn't gone away, in fact its gotten worse, and I don't like sending him home to be alone, without someone to look out for him." Jason nodded.

"Good. It'll be nice to have him around. I like him" Dick nodded grinning.

"He is awfully cute, isn't he?" Jason smirked, and they both watched the tiny boy. His breathing was harsher than it should be, but other than that he looked like a baby. His arms were folded under his head, and his cheek rested on them. The hood on the red sweatshirt was up, and you could barely see Timmy's feathery black hair underneath it. His eyelids were thin and delicate looking. His lips were partially parted, and there was a pink flush over his cheeks. Blankets surrounded the rest of Tim, shrouding him from view. Bruce came in behind the boys and cleared his throat. Dick and Jason rushed over to him.

"I talked to the Drakes."

"And?" Said Jason, "What'd they say?" Bruce smiled.

"Tim can stay with us whenever they go out of town. Which is mostly all year round." Jason fist-pumped in celebration and Dick hugged Bruce. Bruce chuckled and patted the boy's heads. Just then they were interrupted by a whimper from the couch.

Bruce, Dick and Jason, turned around to find Tim whimpering and shaking on the couch. Bruce rushed to him, and cradled him on his lap.

"Tim its just a nightmare, you need to wake up. C'mon Tim, wake up chum." Dick felt Timmy's forehead

"He's burning up." Bruce's face grew serious.

"C'mon Timmers you need to wake up." Jason said pleadingly. Suddenly Tim opened his eyes. He clutched onto Bruce's shirt and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey Timmy..." Said Bruce gently. It was a tone one would never expect to hear from the Batman. Dick and Jason had heard it before, every time they were plagued by terror in the night. This Bruce was buried far beneath all of Batman's strength, Brucie's stupidity, their Dad's serious demeanor. This Bruce was the gentle Bruce. This Bruce is where Batman's True power came from, and his need to protect everyone. Timmy felt himself being rocked, and through his tears he heard someone whispering to him gently.

When Timmy looked up, he found himself surrounded by the Wayne family. Dick, Jason, Bruce and even Alfred were all there. To his embarrassment he found himself sitting cradled in Bruce's arms like a baby. Tim blushed, and then sneezed. Twice.

"You okay Timmy?" Dick asked. Timmy nodded, and then started coughing. Bruce held Timmy as he coughed and coughed. Alfred frowned and brought an electric thermometer out of his jacket pocket. He pressed it to Timmy's ear and soon it beeped. Alfred examined it and frowned.

"Well Master Timothy, with a fever like that you should be in bed. Come along." Timmy shook his head, trying to detangle himself from the strong arms lifting him up.

"N-no I have to g-get h-home…" Bruce picked Tim up with ease.

"No you don't Timmy. I called your parents. You're going to stay here with us when they're out of town." Timmy stopped wiggling and looked up at Bruce in shock.

"T-they said I c-could stay h-here?" Bruce nodded, then carefully carried his special load up to the spare room Alfred had prepared.

"Your room is next to Jason's and across from Dick's." Bruce said as he set Tim down in the giant bed. Tim nodded.

"Swallow this if you please Master Tim." Alfred said, handing him a few pills with a glass of water. Tim obediently swallowed the pills, and then sneezed. Twice. Bruce gently wiped Tim's nose with a soft handkerchief.

"Try to get some sleep Timmy, I know its a lot to process right now." Timmy nodded again and then cuddled beneath the blankets. Dick and Jason watched from the door, as Bruce tucked the boy in. Everything was okay now. Timmy was still waiting for his parents, but now they didn't seem so far away.

Dick and Jason watched Timmy fall into a blissful sleep. Jason leaned over to Dick:

"You and me have some business to settle with a few certain _someones_ tomorrow." Dick smiled.

"You better believe it Jason. You better believe it."

"Capes or Richie-Drapes?"

"Hmmm… decisions, decisions…"

"Capes we get no blame…"

"But Richie-Drapes we do…"

"Ups and downs to both…"

"Why must we be plagued with such terrible decisions? We're too young to be stressed!"

"Well said, Dickie-bird, well said."

"Thank you."

"Hey Dick?"

"Yes?"

"Lets do Richie-Drapes. I want 'em to be sceared."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Ya, tomorrow."


	9. Wassup Doc

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy! (I don't own DC)**

Timmy woke up coughing. His body felt achy, and he couldn't quite seem to get enough air. It was going to be an awful day at school he realized, and then reached over to turn off his alarm. Only his alarm wasn't there. And he wasn't in his bed. And he wasn't in his room or his own pj's. Tim's eyes darted around the room. Where was he? What was going on? Slowly Timmy backed up toward the headboard of the large queen sized bed, suddenly feeling very small. There were three doors branching off from the room he was in, and heavily draped windows. The sheets he was lying on were soft and smooth, and the blanket was a cheerful red. Timmy gently ran a hand over the softness; it was then that he heard the voices.

"Another one? Does this one have black hair and blue eyes too?" This voice sounded like a woman. Timmy backed further away from the door.

"Oddly enough he does. But I think he's very sick, he has had no one caring for him for a while now." This voice was deeper, and Tim thought he vaguely recognized it from somewhere…

"Well lets take a look then." The other voice replied, and then the handle on one of the doors of the room began to turn… Timmy huddled down as small as he could and closed his eyes. They would be so mad they would punish him they would hurt him…

"Timmy?" Tim looked up. Bruce Wayne stood at the end of his bed, and behind him was a pretty, white haired lady. Tim relaxed a little, Mr. Wayne was nice.

"W-where? W-what happened?" Tim asked. Bruce sat down on the bed near him, and Tim uncurled a little.

"We're at the manor, remember? You're staying here with us while your parents are away." Timmy nodded, everything coming back to him.

"What time is it?" He asked, his bright blue eyes scanning around the room. Bruce checked his, no doubt expensive, watch.

"10:00. Why?" Timmy squeaked and swung his legs to leap off the bed. In a flash Bruce caught him with one hand, and gently set him back on the bed.

"Easy there chum, where do you think you're going?" Tim looked at him in surprise.

"School! I'm late, and I shoul-" Timmy's frantic babbling turned into an ugly wet cough. The woman frowned and walked over. She took out a stethoscope and gently placed it on Tim's small back. Frowning deeper, she moved it to another position. Tim's coughing slowly died down, and he slumped, exhausted. Bruce gently rubbed his back, brows knit is concern.

"Timmy, this is Dr. Leslie Thomkins, you had a fever last night and we wanted to get it looked at, just to make sure its not something serious." Timmy nodded, exhaustion of being sick catching up to him. Bruce smiled sadly at the child, and gently arranged him more comfortably on the bed. Leslie smiled at them both. Timmy was so tiny! Probably from malnourishment.

"Okay sweetie, we're just going to do a quick check-up, okay?" Timmy nodded, biting his lip. Soon the worst was over however, and Bruce stepped out into the hall with Leslie, leaving Timmy cuddled up on the bed.

"Well?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed to be something of a family trait. Leslie smiled. It was rare she saw the Batman this nervous, and it was _only_ when he was Bruce Wayne and _only_ when his sons were involved. Who knew little Timmy would fit in so quickly.

"I believe Tim has the beginnings of pneumonia, I'm going to put him on some anitbiotics." Bruce nodded.

"Anything else?"

"I can't say for sure without further tests, but its pretty safe to say that Timmy's immune system is underdeveloped." Bruce's brow furrowed. "Its most likely due to the obvious neglect the boy has been receiving." Bruce nodded, his eyes serious.

"All in all Bruce, give him lots of fluids and make sure he eats hearty and well. Make sure he stays warm and sleeps well. He seems very sweet." Leslie smiled and Bruce started walking her to the door. "You seem very protective of him, did something happen?" Leslie questioned. Bruce shook his head ruefully.

"It might be nothing, but the other night on patrol I saw a young boy peeking at us over the lip of a building. I couldn't see his face, but his height and weight were the same as Timmy's." Leslie laughed.

"Looks like you have an admirer, don't let it go to your head Bruce." Bruce frowned and didn't smile back.

"This is serious! He was miles from his house and it was two o'clock in the morning! That's not healthy." Leslie nodded sadly.

"Yes well, he hasn't had any one to look out for him. And it what you told me about the bullying is true, its probably safe to say this isn't Timmy's first rodeo when taking care of himself. I imagine Jason relates quite a bit, and that's probably why they get along so well." Bruce nodded.

"I had thought of that. Timmy's a good influence on Jason, and I hope Jason can get Timmy out of his shell more. As for Dick, he's thrilled that he has another little brother to smother." They stopped at the front door, and Leslie put a hand on Bruce's arm.

"And it will be good for you to have another non-vigilante in the house. I think Timmy will fit right in." Bruce nodded.

"Thank you Leslie. I think so too." Leslie walked out into the weather. It was rapidly growing colder, and Leslie hurried to her car pulled at the curb. Bruce went back into the house and shut the door. After all… He couldn't leave Timmy waiting.


End file.
